Deaths
Someone once remarked that this place (the island) was death. They were right. A lot of people have died on the Island. This is a list of who has died, and how they died. - 1foxi. Killed when her brother Hellraiser threw her into the source for breaking his senet game. Came back as the Smoke Monster. Made mortal again, and committed suicide. - Adam. Killed by Buffy and Hellraiser. - Aldo. An Other, who was ordered by Olicardus to set the Frozen Donkey Wheel back on its axis after it was disturbed by a rogue purple polar bear. He was teleported to Tunisia. Another Other, Amelia, moved the FDW to send time travellers in the future back to the present. She teleported to Tunisia right above Aldo, and landed on him, killing him. She and Aldo's corpse were then eaten by that polar bear. - Amelia - see above. - Angel. Killed by Hellraiser, who was jealous when he caught Angel and Buffy making out. - Bea Klugh. An Other, who was sacrificed to lead Black Oil infected others into the stargate to send herself and them into space where they died. - Blade. Turned evil when he fed on First Evil. Beaker was forced to kill him. - Bringers. Most of them were wiped out by the Glee singing, ninja, vampire Slayer Others, led by DFaraday. - Buffy. Killed by sylar. Was brought back to life as an immortal by Hellraiser. - Charles Widmore. Killed when a group of Wraith simultaneously invaded the Island, and his base, where he kept a stargate. - Danny Pickett. Not the brightest of the Others. Killed by the Oileans - Desmond (alternate). Brought to the island by TeamLost Juliet as a decoy. The First Evil and evilsuperphoenix mistakenly took him to the Source cave to uncork the source. They did not know this parallel universe version had no EM immunity, so he was vapourised. - DHARMA Initiative workers. Killed in the Purge, ordered by Hellraiser. Many of their replacements were killed during the Oilean rampage. Remaining workers were killed by the nuclear holocaust caused by DarthGollum Desmond. Even more were killed by ubervampires. - DoganFaraday, vapourized by The First Evil pretending to be the Evil Bunny/Electric Monster. - Eko. Turned into zombie by Jan. Died when his church was burnt to the ground by Walter. - Godzilla. Woke up during the Oilean incident. Killed by Hellraiser. - Hellraiser. Hit on the head by a snowball with a rock inside. Killed by 1foxi. Was brought back from his sideways afterlife by intervention of Jan the Janitor and the Quantum Leap institute. Made mortal and killed by 1foxi. Ascended into a higher plane of existence. - hippies. Murdered by Jin the T-1000 Terminator, before he was reprogrammed by Phoenix to join the B team. - Jack Shephard (SeanJack). Killed by Jackface. Brought back as an Ash Monster by DFaraday. Killed by First Evil in form of Electrical Monster. Brought back to life by an evil Phoenix-Beaker Cloud Monster, then killed immediately afterwards. - Jin Soo Kwon. Turned into terminator. Killed in cave by Medusa. - Jorge Garcia. Killed by ranch sauce overdose, to allow hellraiser to succeed him. - John Locke. Arrived on island on Flight 815. Fell into Dharma Purge mass grave and broke his neck. 1foxi has been seen imitating his form. - Justin. An Other. Killed by Jackfaces released by PhoenixUK. - Libby Smith. A psychologist aboard Flight 815. Survived the plane crash on the island, but was killed during the Ubervamp onslaught. The First Evil later assumed her shape. -Oli's Spinosaurus: eaten by the Hellraiser-Goa'uld Iguana - Others living in the Temple. An oilean infected John Locke removed the ash protection from the Temple, allowing Grinning Cerberus to get in and massacre them. Only DFaraday escaped, using ninja stealth. Replacements killed by First Evil pretending to be Evil Bunny/electrical monster - PhoenixUK. Offered his life in ritual suicide to the First Evil. - Smother. Killed by 1foxi, when 1foxi replaced her as the island's security system. Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne - killed by the Joker. Predator. Merged with muppets to make muppet Predator. Killed by Hellboy. Rose and Bernard - killed by the Joker. - Sean. Killed by Jackfaces. Brought back to life as an SeanJackAsh monster. Eventually killed again by The Evil Bunny. - Sylar. Has died several times, but regenerated each time. - The Evil Bunny. Killed by evil SuperPhoenix, when he was corrupted and empowered by the First Evil. Eventually The Evil Bunny returned but was drowned by Hellboy and GrinningKitty. - The Beast. Killed by Buffy and Hellraiser. - The First Protector. Killed by EM radiation blast from the Source, when Delphina, Olicardus and PhoenixUK made the cork to use it to time travel. - The Good Guy. Got high and fell off a cliff. - The Temple Others. Vapourized by the First Evil pretending to be The Evil Bunny/Electric monster. - The Thing. Killed by Hellboy and Jan. - Tommy Lee Jones. One of the Men in Black. Killed by Grinning Turtle. - Walt. Died saving the B team from cave in. - Will Smith. One of the Men in Black. Killed by american soldier under influence of First Evil. - Yemi. Turned into zombie, killed when eko's church was burnt down by walter.